charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Three Blondes
The Power Of Three Blondes is the fourth episode of the sixth season and the 115th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Three evil sisters cast a spell to steal the Charmed Ones' identity. After they got the Book of Shadows, they cast another spell to steal Piper, Phoebe and Paige's powers. Left powerless and without an identity, the only thing the sisters could do to get everything back, is to convince Chris that they are the real Charmed Ones. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Witch's Power'' :Powers of the witches rise, :course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near, :come to us and settle here : ''The Stillman Sisters ''The Stillman Sisters :Mabel, Mitzy and Margo :Common witches known for their :small time hustles and cons. :Not worth vanquishing. If they :become a nuisance, try a :simple spell to bind their magic. 'Spells' ''Bowl Divination Spell'' ::(Use a black liquid and pour it into a glass bowl) :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. ''Mabel's Identity Theft Spell'' :Blinking faces blank and ho-hum :We are they, and they are no one; :Grant to us the power of three, :And turn them into nobody. ''Anti-orb Spell'' *Mabel Stillman said she casted an anti-orb spell to prevent Paige from orbing. 'Potions' *'Teleportation Potion' - a potion created by the Stillman Sisters to teleport, because they didn't have a teleportation power. They kept their potion in parfume bottles, and sprayed it on themselfs if they wanted to teleport. 'Powers' *'Empathy:' Phoebe felt the new bartender was checking out Piper. She also felt Jason was sexually attracted to her at the Bay Mirror. *'Orbing:' type of teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Hyper Speed:' used by the Gremlins to move very fast. *'Super Strength:' used by a Gremlin to push on to crates of boxed oranges. *'Conjuring:' used by Mabel Stillman to conjure an athame and a dagger. *'Molecular Immobilization:' used by Piper to freeze Ray, P3's doorman. She also tried to freeze the Stillman sisters, but it failed because they were extracting their powers. Later on, Mabel Stillman froze Piper and her sisters before they could attack them. *'Molecular Combustion: '''used by Mabel Stillman to attack the Charmed Ones, but she allways missed. *'Levitation:' used by Mitzy Stillman to levitate to attack Phoebe. *'Premonition:' Mitzy Stillman got a premonition in which she saw the Charmed Ones would come to the manor at midnight. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Mitzy Stillman used it to scry for Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but it failed because the sisters weren't witches anymore. *'Demonic Leftovers' - several weapons who were left by vanquished demons. The sisters wanted to use them to attack the Stillman sisters, but Mabel froze them before they could. Beings Magical Beings *'The Stillman Sisters' - three sister witches: Mabel, Mitzy and Margo. They stole the Charmed Ones' identity and their powers. *'Gremlins' - little, blue creatures with the powers of Hyper Speed and Super Strength. Paige used them to find Chris. After the Charmed Ones got their identities and powers back, Paige released them on a car wrecker. Mortals *'Jason Dean' - Phoebe's boyfriend. He flew in from Hong Kong again to see her. He dated with Phoebe (it actually was Mitzy Stillman) in a restaurant. Notes *This episode is an obvious reference to The Power of Three. *Phoebe is able to plant a premonition, even without any powers. However, it is possible that if she knew how to call for a premonition, she could send someone a premonition as well ''("The Power of Two"), ("Ordinary Witches").thumb|300px|right|The Power of the Three Blondes WB Trailer *Margo created an "anti-orb" spell that prevents whitelighters from orbing. *Although, probably just for comic relief, it's questionable as to why any evil would be deemed unworthy of vanquishing. *Mitzy says that they are "Charmed and dangerous", an allusion to the episode of the same name. *This episode is similar to the later episode, Repo Manor, but it's demons, instead of witches, who try to take the Charmed Ones powers then. *Jenny McCarthy, who plays Mitzy Stillman, had a small role on the movie Scream 3, ironically, her character on the movie was also auditioned by two other people, Shannen Doherty, who plays Prue Halliwell and Charisma Carpenter who plays Kyra on Charmed. *It is not known if Margo got any powers at all, since most of Paige's powers come from her whitelighter side. However, when the Halliwells came back to the manor that night to confront the Stillmans, the Stillmans closed the doors to trap them. It has been speculated that this was Margo using Paige's Warren-witch power of telekinesis, but she could have possibly used a spell or potion to do this as well. Although, Paige's powers have been stolen by other demons intent on stealing witches powers, such as the Source, the identity switching spell was unable to do that. *Mabel was unable to freeze anything until she got scared; this is similar to how Piper originally triggered her freezing power for most of the first season (most notably in the series premiere). *The "To Call a Witch's Power" spell is used in this episode like in How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans, but in this episode, the required potion is not used. *When the Stillman sisters fight with each other, the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows splits, as it did in "Power Outage". *The sisters keep a trunk of "demon leftovers", a collection of weapons left behind by demons after they are vanquished. *The Book of Shadows didn't turn evil when the Stillmans got their hands on it, unlike in Bride and Gloom, when the sisters were turned evil and it flowed through the Book. The Charmed Ones weren't able to touch it after Mabel cast her "identity theft" spell, because the Book was distrustful of them. * The WB Promo title for this episode is Dirty Blondes. * This episode contained many hints toward Chris' identity. He provoked the Stillmans into a catfight, as he likely knew his mother and aunts' powers were tied to their bond as sisters. He was also clearly freaked out when "Phoebe" and "Paige" were hitting on him and made a remark about knowing the sisters his whole life. * It is unknown how the Stillman sisters got an entry in the Book of Shadows, since they appear roughly the same age as the Charmed Ones. * When Phoebe tried to touch the Book of Shadows it closed and when she tried to touch it again, it flew backwards, however in many episodes, humans and non-witches have touched the book and it is only supposed to protect itself from evil, so it shouldn't, theoretically, protected itslef from the sisters, even if they were turned into "nobody". Glitches *In the episode How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans, we learn that even without their powers, the sisters are immune to freezing, yet in this episode, Mabel is able to freeze them once the sisters try to attack her and her sisters. Although, this could be for the fact that the Stillman sisters stole the Charmed Ones' identities, in addition to stealing their powers. *Piper and Leo's wedding picture is in a different place than the one with Mabel and Leo and picture with all three sisters is in a different place as well. *Piper's leg is severely injured when Mabel blasts her into the wall. However, when the Halliwells return to the manor, Piper is able to run and she's wearing the same pants as before, with no trace of blood. *In the attic, when Mabel freezes the sisters, Phoebe's earrings still move. They should have frozen along with the sisters and their weapons. *When Mabel freezes the room, Phoebe is in a different position than before. *When the Stillman sisters are talking about who gets which powers, Margo had her hand by her side, but in the next shot, when she talks about Mitzy's attitude, she has her hand on her shoulder. * During the scene when Paige goes to the citrus plant during the labor rally, her pink blouse is quite short, baring her entire midriff. When the security guard throws Paige out of the plant, Rose McGowan's stunt double is wearing a shirt in the same pink color, but it reaches all the way down to her waistline. *When Phoebe kicks Mabel after the Stillman sisters have taken the Charmed Ones' powers, Jennifer Sky's stunt double's face can be plainly seen, and also her hair is darker and less full. *When Phoebe is thrown out of the Bay Mirror office by a security guard, Alyssa Milano's stunt double's face is digitally blurred. International Titles *'French:' Le Pouvoir des Trois... Blondes (The Power of Three... Blondes) *'Czech:' Tři blondýnky (Three Blondes) *'Slovak:' Trojsila blondín (The Power of Three Blondes) *'Hungarian: '''A három szöszi ereje *'Spanish (Spain):' El poder de las tres rubias *'Spanish (Latin America): El poder de las rubias *'''Serbian: '''Moć tri plavuše Photo Gallery Episode Stills 01qwbrw.jpg 027676767676.jpg 037n5f.jpg 04v5cf.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Margo/Paige' ''(about Chris and Mitzy/Phoebe): Did you sleep with him? :Mitzy/Phoebe: No. :Chris: Yes. :Mitzy/Phoebe: What? She thinks we are idiots! :Mabel/Piper: I didn't say that. :Chris: Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything. :Chris: You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige? :Phoebe: She's at her new temp job. :Chris: She's still on that kick? :Piper: It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic. :Chris: Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job ? :Piper (taunting Mabel): You've got us now, so why don't you blow us up? :Phoebe: Piper, death bad, life good! Category:Episodes Category:Season 6